Demons Will Charm You
by Demon-Wolf Bearer
Summary: Alternate ending to Sweeney Todd based from the song "Not While I'm Around." This is the way I would have liked this movie to end but... ;-;


Hi!

So, I just watched Sweeney Todd for the second time ever and now I'm playing out "Not While I'm Around" on Spotify so this oneshot is inspired by that beautiful song.

Alternate ending beginning right before Mrs. Lovett screams and Mr. Todd comes downstairs.

ANGST.

It was dark. Filthy. Stinky.

"Toby, where are you, love?" Nellie Lovett asked out as she walked around the bakeroom. "Nothing's gonna harm you…"

Tobias was watching from the manhole. He wasn't sure Mrs. Lovett was alone but he knew that he was being set up. It wasn't Mrs. Lovett's plan though. It was against her will… He just knew it.

Mr. Todd had already disappeared upstairs to make sure everything was straight in the barbershop. He'd been up there for about fifteen minutes when Mrs. Lovett heard a rumbling above her. She stepped out of the way as the latch above her opened up and down fell the Judge Turpin.

"What a bloody mess of a thing, you are." She mumbled to his corpse before she turned to walk away but was stopped by the judge's shaky hand grasping her dress tightly. Nellie screamed in fear as he turned back to see the man gasping for his life.

"Die!" she shouted in horror at him. "God in heaven, die!" She screeched as she kicked him off of her. The judge, very well admitting defeat in the battle for his life rolled over and did as the woman commanded.

She exhaled as she stood over him. Her eyes slowly wandered to the body beside his. She stared a moment before realizing who it was. "You…" she said softly. She walked toward the body and attempted to drag it toward the burner.

Footsteps.

Mr. T was coming. She tried to be fast but he was quicker.

He opened the large metal door. "Why did you scream?"

"Ah, it was catching onto me dress, but it's finished now." She had to play it cool. She kept dragging the body.

"I'll take care of it. Open the door."

She just needed to drag it a little while longer.

"Open the door, I said!" Sweeney Todd demanded.

Mrs. Lovett hesitantly made her way to the door and opened it, all the while not taking her eyes off of the man she loved. And she watched silently as he discovered he had just murdered the woman he loved.

He dropped his razor as he stared at his wife's limp body. "You knew she lived." He said lowly.

Toby sensed the danger headed toward Mrs. Lovett. He slid the lid off of the manhole as quietly as he could and continued listening.

"I was only thinking of you." Nellie stared earnestly.

"You lied to me."

"Yes… because I love you."

 ** _"You know there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. Say, if there was someone around, someone bad. Only… you didn't know it."_**

Todd stood up and approached Mrs. Lovett as she backed away. "Mrs. Lovett… What's dead is dead. Come here, my love. Not a thing to fear, my love." He smiled at her.

Toby crept out of the hole in the bakeroom. He tiptoed behind Mr. Todd, picking up the razor on the path.

"Oh, Mr. Todd…" her heart skipped with joy.

 ** _"No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare…"_**

Toby's arm reached up and slashed Todd's arm, dropping the razor as the man turned.

"Argh!" the man grunted in surprise, clutching his arm. "You…" his voice was laced in malice.

Nellie gasped. "Toby! Get out of here. Go!"

"Leave her alone!" Toby stood his ground, looking up to the eerie man.

"Toby, please, stop all this now." Tears had started forming in Mrs. Lovett's eyes.

Sweeney stepped toward the child slowly stretching out his hand to curl tightly around the boy's neck.

"I should have killed you the very same day I killed your Signore Pirelli."

 ** _"Demons are prowling everywhere nowadays…"_**

"Mr. Todd… Mr. Todd! Let him go!"

The boy was slipping out of consciousness as he scratched and clawed at Sweeney's arm. The man let go, right before Toby lost consciousness, letting the kid slip to the floor, heaving for air.

Mrs. Lovett was pressed against the wall, afraid to move as Todd walked over to his discarded friend. He picked the razor up and walked toward Toby.

Mrs. Lovett shook her head, her tears falling. "No. Sweeney Todd!" She dove on the ground and hovered over Toby.

"I can get rid of you both." He glared, lifting the razor high above his head. As he swung down, Toby pushed Mrs. Lovett off of him, letting himself get stabbed in the stomach.

Nellie cried out loudly as she witnessed it. "No!" She stood and tackled the barber, her vision half blurred by tears. The razor fell out of Todd's hand and Nellie crawled to get it. Just as she grabbed it, he got on top of her.

"Get off!" she rolled over under him and lifted the razor and slid it across his neck.

He choked and gagged on his own blood until he eventually fell limp on her. Mrs. Lovett choked back sobs as she shoved Mr. Todd off of her. She sniffled and crawled over to Tobias who had blood seeping from his stomach and mouth. He smiled gently at her.

"Oh, Toby… Oh, love." She brushed his hair away from his face and held him close, rocking them. "Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, darling, not while I'm around…"

"Demons will charm you… with a smile for a while but in time, nothing's gonna harm you... Not while I'm around."

The end! I hope you liked it! This is how I would have preferred the movie to end tbh

Please review and favorite if you enjoyed it!


End file.
